


Как бывало в кино

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	Как бывало в кино

Когда Синья Когами, патрульный первого отдела, выстрелил в затылок преступнику Сего Макисиме, он ни о чем не думал. У него в горле стоял ком размером с древний полицейский жетон, деруще-острый по краям. Когами смотрел, как его руки опускают револьвер, как короткое дуло застывает между измазанных черноземом ботинок. Будто стрелка часов с тех времён, когда ещё производили часы, а не электронные имитации часов. Приборы, специально измеряющие время - в двадцать втором веке это сложно было себе представить. До него смутно доносился рокот вертолетов, заглушаемый шелестом высокой жухлой травы. Когами не заметил, как стемнело. Серое пятно на земле не шевелилось, оно было слишком целым для человека. Привычный к стрельбе из доминатора, Когами точно знал, что трупы разлетаются на части, занимая от пяти до пятнадцати квадратных метров. А Макисима лежал целый, совсем как живой.   
Не мог же я промахнуться, подумал Когами.  
Он присел, осторожно нащупал шею под спутанными, слипшимися от крови волосами.   
Луна освещала поле, оранжевая, как апельсин.  
Когами показалось, под пальцами что-то дрогнуло. В глазах зачесалось, он прикусил губу, из последних сил сдерживая слезы. Кожа под пальцами была обычной, тёплой кожей. Сквозь пот и медноватый, соленый запах доносилась примесь чего-то цитрусового. Вертолеты приближались, похожие на голодных, но неторопливых стервятников. Сквозь затянувшую взгляд пелену Когами рассматривал входное отверстие от пули - такое крохотное, аккуратное - у самого основания черепа. Мозг вряд ли задет, машинально отметил он, зато что там осталось от подбородка. Ему вспомнилась улыбка, не раз бросавшая в пот. Легкая, уверенная. У Макисимы были длинные тонкие губы. Бледные, но не сухие. Были.   
По щеке потекло, потом по второй.  
Он подумал, что это литературно.   
Мысли сложнее нескольких связных слов в голове не задерживались. Бегали по кругу, мелкому, как револьверный барабан. Со щелчками на проворотах. Литературно. Убить врага, похоронить все, чем себя считал. Решиться и убить. По-настоящему, по-старому. Без никакой Сивиллы, убить.  
Заросли перед ним осветили прожекторы. Было бы забавно, подумал Когами, остаться. Развернуться к ним, развести руками, сказать: вот я. Убил, следовательно человек. А теперь можете меня лечить, или стрелять, или чего ты ещё хочешь, справедливый детектив Аканэ Цунемори. Хотя вряд ли Аканэ очнулась, ее хорошо приложило машиной. Жаль, что мы так и не трахнулись, вспомнил он голос Сион. Грудь Сион - высокую, пышную. Задницу Сион, торчащую из-под короткой юбки. Он бы, скорее, трахнул Аканэ. Будь она хоть лет на пять постарше.   
Он вспомнил, как боялся за неё в тоннеле. Когда Аканэ бежала вперёд, в темноту, куда ушло пятно, назвавшееся Макисимой. Выглядевшее ровно как то пятно с фотографи, приколотой на стену, три года - не человек, а фотография, вот и все, за чем гонялся Когами. Улики и пятно.   
А теперь это снова не человек, тело на земле. Серое, мятое. Спутанные волосы. Дыра чуть ниже затылка. Перевернуть бы, но что-то мешает внутри. Увидеть раскрошенную челюсть вместо улыбки. Он наверняка улыбался, когда умирал. Когами слышал. «Найдёшь ли ты, кем меня заменить?». Играл до последнего, как будто роль. Вся жизнь как будто роль.  
От ненависти потряхивало руки, плечи свело. Будто кто-то сжал кулак на загривке. Такой мертвый, но так крепко.   
Донеслись голоса. На холм бежали люди.  
Можно было бы лечь рядом. Очень хотелось. Но это было бы продолжением чужого сценария. Когами так и видел: истекающий кровью Макисима взбирается на пригорок, упирается рукой в землю, когда перед глазами темнеет, но говорит себе: ещё немного. Дальше - сцена будет намного выгоднее смотреться в закатном свете. А потом расставляет руки в стороны и позволяет ветру трепать влажные волосы. Смотрит на проступающую из-за туч луну. Слышит шаги. Ждёт. Улыбается, тварь.  
Задержавшись на подбородке, слеза скатилась на землю.  
Когами наклонился над телом, ощупал карманы. Достал ключи от машины. Побежал.

...

\- В следующий раз, - сказала директор Касей, - нам стоит попробовать снимать дроном.   
\- Динамическая съемка - это прошлый век, - возразила директор Касэй.  
\- Может, добавить на поле людей? - предложила директор Касэй. - Отработать случайных прохожих...  
\- Какие случайные прохожие в поле овса? - возмутилась директор Касэй, проворчав под нос «Понабирают идиотов». - По сценарию - это на несколько сотен километров отделенное от жилых зон пространство! - добавила она громче.  
Директор Касэй тяжело вздохнула.  
\- А вы уверены, что нам следует продолжать? - выдержав драматичную паузу, спросила она.  
Все этого, разумеется, ждали.  
\- Ваши предложения? - после небольшой паузы скептически спросила директор Касэй.  
\- Закрыть проект. Провести ребрендинг. Запустить второй сезон.   
\- А знаете, можно! Опросы говорят, что городскими детективами все наелись. Но что, если перенести действие в какую-нибудь далекую страну? С повстанцами и бронетехникой?  
\- Какую-нибудь, - фыркнула Касэй. - Можно подумать, где-то, кроме как у Хана, мы достанем расходную бронетехнику.  
\- Итак, возражений нет? Мы делаем второй сезон?  
\- В перспективе это было бы неплохо, - сказала Касэй. - Но пока я не увижу толкового сценария, обсуждать нечего. Запускайте повтор.

...

Когда Синья Когами, инспектор первого отдела, увидел, что осталось от патрульного Сасаямы, он опустился на колени.  
Ему показалось: он уже видел это. Выкрученные руки, вывернутые наружу внутренности, иссушенное лицо с монетами в глазницах. Ему показалось, он смотрел на это целую жизнь.   
Дождь лил, как из ведра.  
Как бывало в кино.  
Как было бы хорошо, устало подумал Когами, увидеть все это в кино. Доесть попкорн, выключить экран и пойти, поймать очередного латентного. У первого отдела департамента криминальных расследований редко случались серьезные дела. В жизни они вообще случались гораздо реже, чем в старых фильмах.


End file.
